Nikolai Andromalius (The Unsung Heroes)/Tropes
The following tropes of Nikolai Andromalus appear from the website, TV Tropes. Some of the tropes contain spoilers.......so you been warned. Achey Scars: '''The huge scars on his forehead that stretches throughout his face were received from his tragic, bitter fight against Hiroaki. Nikolai takes a hand to his scar and squints his eyes as if in pain, implying that his power left a strong impression to last. '''Badass Family: Considering he's the last living member of infamous, extinct household who were considered as royal assassins who summarily arrest, convict, sentence, and execute criminals for the Underworld. Brought Down to Badass: Prior to the previous timeline, Nikolai was considered one of the strongest devils in the world due to his immense demonic powers and techniques. After his tragic fight against Hiroaki, he was gravely injured, costing his abilities to brought down considerably. Even now, his old wounds aren't heal completely and still slowly healing even with his Senjutsu meditation. Berserk Button: If you've harmed his precious family, or let any humans come near him, pray that anyone but Nikolai comes to kill you. Blood Knight: Despite being the calm and level-headed type, Nikolai won't back down from a good fight. Casting a Shadow: As the last survivor of his clan who uses psychokinesis with toxic effects, able to use it in versatile ways such as giant blades, projectiles of darkness, and defend himself by absorbing and dissolving enemy attacks. Dual Wielding: Nikolai fights with his swords in battle rather than the heirloom he has stored within his spatial storage. He also telekinetically control his swords during battle. Evil Weapon: Nikolai's secret heirloom, Hell's Edge provides a considerable power boost to increase his battle capabilities, but it has a noticeably darker aura...and try to eat him alive. Experienced Protagonist: Before his eventual awakening in the world of DxE, Nikolai was already a great swordsman, and extreme badass prior to the start of the series. Even though he has gotten a "re-set" over his powers due to his injuries, he manages to tap back into his years of experience in battle whenever he's involved in a serious fight. Failure Knight: A large part of Nikolai's desire to protect his family and the absurd lengths he goes to do it is due to the guilt of not able to save his first family or anyone during the Great Cataclysm War. Good Scars, Evil Scars: Good Is Not Soft: Nikolai can be kind, and noble, but make no mistake: he won't hesitate to kill his enemies and would eliminated anyone in his path without a second thought. Good Parents: Despite his cold, distant personality and on a couple of occasions to show his intimidating glare and stern response to others, Nikolai is a kind and respectable father to his children. He's most definitely this to Cain, as he wants his son to be better than this. When Cain attacks the remaining bandits to their demise, and becomes arrogant, not to mention cut him, Nikolai simply gives him a calm reprimand instead of yelling at him. This actually pays off, as Cain's journey through the caves in the Azerlisia Mountains, it leads him to becoming remorseful and re-establishing the bond and gained profound respect with his father. Heartbroken Badass: Nikolai lost his first family in "Stuffed into the Fridge" incident, where their head was on the table in silver platter, all the while their headless corpses were mutilated and spiked on the wall. This caused Nikolai's beginning to "Roaring Rampage of Revenge" where it was written on the wall and quoted "Humanity triumph over Evil.", releasing the genocidal "Berserker" with one purpose, to exterminate the Humanity. Heinz Hybrid: '''Nikolai is a Devil with mixed heritage. His mixed heritage comes from Youkai blood of his father's side, while his Demon blood come from his mother. '''Heroes Prefer Swords: He uses swords as his primary weapons. Jerk with a Heart of Gold: Although Nikolai appears to be cold, distant, and on a couple of occasions he shows intimidating glare and stern response to others, He has a selfless, caring side to him. In the world of DxE, He’s mellowed out considerably thanks to his wife, Faevyre or Faye and his children, Cain, Mira, and Ariel, and even actively (a few times to occasional) starts helping people at his wife and children’s urging midway through their journey. Magic Knight: Master Swordsman + Demonic Power + Badass Swords + Magician= Total Badass Knight-Typed Devil for Rating Game. Magnetic Hero: A core aspect of his personality. Master Swordsman: He is considered as one of the great swordsmen in the Underworld. Made of Iron: Nikolai may be physically weak, but his toughness is anything but. He survives getting skewered, slashed up in multiple ways and being hit by overwhelming blunt force. It's lampshaded early on when he and couple of soldiers were hit by magical-powered cannon; the soldiers' hospitalized in the following days, but Nikolai is just fine. When Zelveer questions his durability, Nikolai says it's because of all the mixed heritage he gets from his parents. No One Could Survive That!: Has on different occasions been heavily wounded, being presumed dead each time, but manage to survive. Red Baron: In the old world of DxD, He was referred to as "The Greatest Swordsman of the Underworld". Power at a Price: Faevyre notes that every time Nikolai uses the power of Hell's Edge, his sanity starts to lose because of the spear tried to devour its owner. As a result, Nikolai only uses the spear at the emergency and tries to minimize his use of the ability. Purple Is Powerful: His outfit consists of a lot of purple with a mix of blues, and he is a member of House of Andromalius, a well-known clan that rivals the Great King Bael. Scars Are Forever: The huge scars on his forehead that stretches throughout his face. He received the scars after his tragic and bitter fight against Hiroaki Saeba. Even he was reawakened in the world of DxE, the scar on his forehead remained as a reminder of his mistakes of not able to protect those he cared about. Shell-Shocked Veteran: Lost many of his friends and lovers during the Great Cataclysm War. While he is not out for vengeance anymore, his grief over those losses is implied a few times and is never played for laughs. Slasher Smile: Rarely, when he really lets loose. Super Toughness: In the old world of DxD, He can survive from getting cut, skew, and pierced by few dozens to hundreds of holy spears of light and even manage to tank Crom Cruach's immense aura attack and Issei Hyoudou's Diabolos Dragon・G with heavily damages. What makes this so remarkable is that he has been trained for his life to reach that strength. Tranquil Fury: Despite being a level-headed individual, he displays a cold, ruthless anger and cruelty, whether monstrous or indifferent. Like his Clan, he has the determination to punish the wicked for taking innocent lives. Weak, but Skilled: Despite being a lack of physical powers and strengths like all of the other people in the old world of DxD, Nikolai can back it up with an arsenal of swords & assassination techniques, demonic powers, and magic attacks much higher than the main casts of Highschool DxD. He also pulls Determinators out more than even Issei as times, winning by just never giving up and his calm, analytical mind allows him to come up with attacks on the fly. Eventually, he is considered as one of the strongest Devils in the Underworld for his supreme technique-typed fighting style. Your Soul Is Mine: Nikolai's secret heirloom, Hell's Edge is hungry for souls. In the old world of DxD, he had the spear devoured over 2 billion souls of humans from the Great Cataclysm War. Category:DxDchoi101 Category:Fanon Terminology Category:The Unsung Heroes